When water meets fire
by sharkbaitbabe
Summary: This story is based on the Aquaman movie (2018) and under the assumption you have seen it. We get to see Sapphira go on a journey to help Arthur reclaim the throne and eventually life after Arthur takes the throne. I do not own any of the characters except for Sapphira. Please leave feedback and if you'd like to see another chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Sapphire was no ordinary girl. She grew up in Atlantis with her sister Mera, her father King Nereus and her mother Cordelia. Mera had powers like her older sister but only could control water, sapphire could control all the elements. Not long after King Orvax sacrificed Queen Atlanna to the trench for having an affair with a surface dweller and having a son, he killed Mera and Sapphires mother because of her connections with Queen Atlanna and helping her with her secret. King Nereus was devastated and it took Mera time to cope. However, Sapphire was furious with the king and Atlantis itself for letting this happen. Her anger turned into a fiery rage. Sapphires powers allowed her to catch things on fire, and that's exactly what she did. Her eyes glowed orange and her hair like fire. Sapphire set the kingdom ablaze. Of course, since the kingdom was underwater this was proven difficult for her to accomplish, but with her powers she had of the elements she was able to drain the water for a short while and watched the palace burn. Once the water returned to normal and put out the fire, sapphire swam as far away from the kingdom as she could.

As the sun rose, she stepped out of the ocean and onto the beach. Still in her Atlantis clothing, A skin tight dark blue suit, much like her sister Meras green one. She stood with her feet just barely in the water as the waves crashed against the shore, she turned to face the water and the sky was dark orange and yellows…much like fire. She sat down on a rock near the shore of the beach, watching the sunrise and heard footsteps on a dock nearby. An older man with a beanie cap, a flannel and a coat walked down the dock and stood at the end of the pier. Moments passed by as she watched him until a young boy with long dark brown hair, a few tribal tattoos and amber eyes ran down the pier towards him. This young boy looked like the description of Arthur Curry. The half human half Atlantean boy and the reason her mother and Queen Atlanna is dead. It wasn't until the older man called him Arthur that she knew it was him.

*Arthur turned to see me standing there…* Hey! Who are you?-A *he yelled running towards me, but I quickly raised my hands and created a wall of water and I ran the opposite direction as it crashed to the beach* Who was she, how did she do that?-A I'm not sure my boy-Thomas *Arthur and his father walked inside*

SEVERAL YEARS LATER

Sapphire has been helping the town with crime and saving peoples lives. Apparently, Arthur was up to the same thing. She saw him in the news a lot and the people have called him Aquaman. For years sapphire has managed to avoid Arthur at every crime scene or situation…except one.

*Sapphire was enjoying a drink at the bar, when on the tv came the news, of a strong fire on a couple boats in the marina, she finished her drink and slammed her drink down on the bar, got up and went to the scene* The elementalist is here the elementalist is here…help us help us-People on the dock My daughter is still in there-Mother of child. *I hear the child screaming in a boat that is on fire, I hop over the side and land in the boat, I quickly pull water with my powers over the boat and take out some of the fire, I go down in the downstairs part of the boat where it's in flames and a child is sitting in the corner crying* It's okay…your safe-S *she nods, I kneel down to her and wave my hands slowly over all the fire and it returns into my hands, she crawls to me after the fire disappears, I pick her up in my arms and walk out back to the dock* Thank you thank you-Mom of child thank you miss-Child No problem little one..-S Its you…-A *Arthur jumped on the dock* you're a little late Aquaman-S *I roll my eyes* Your that girl from the beach when I was young-A I don't know what you're talking about-S *I walk to the edge of the dock, I dive into the ocean and blast off…Arthur quickly jumps in and tries to follow me. He quickly learns I am nowhere to be found* Damn…I need to find out who this woman is…-A *he goes back home*


	2. Chapter 2

A couple weeks go by from the situation on the boat.

The townspeople have come up with her name as well…They call her The Elementalist. Very odd but it didn't matter to her

*I walked into a tavern, tied up my hair in a messy bun and sat down at the bar, the bartender passed me the usual, bourbon, and I watched the tv, next thing I know Arthur and his dad walked in, I quickly grabbed a menu and covered my face, unfortunately they sat a few seats from me*

Arthur and his dad sat at the bar drinking. His dad had beaten him at their drinking game.

I can breathe underwater and you can still drink a beer faster than me-A It's my super power-T *I giggled behind the menu, realizing what I just did, I quickly covered my mouth and hoped they didn't notice…luckily for me they didn't*

The news came on the tv , the new caster talked about the tech stolen by pirates and the guy they dubbed Aquaman saved a submarine

*Arthur stopped mid drink and his dad looked at him* That wasn't me-A *he smiled* suree-T * a few motorcycle gang members stood up and came and stood right behind Arthur* You're that fishboy on the tv-Guy *Arthur stood up and towered over the man* It's fishman...What do you want-A *The guy reached into his pocket and pulled out a camera* Can I and the guys get a few selfies with you?-G Its Fishman…..Whatever-A *The took several selfies and goofed around, later after they left Arthur turned to come back to his seat next to his dad, in the process knocking over my drink, I quickly waterbended it off my lap* I am sorry about that, let me buy you another drink-A No thank you…you actually managed to miss me and I was leaving anyways-S *I turned my back towards Arthur, he grabbed my wrist, I stayed faced away him* Please let me make it up to you-A *I pull my arm away and leave the bar* Who was that-T I have no Idea but I felt like I knew her-A *I stood outside and took a deep breath* Sister-Mera *I jumped and turned around to see Mera standing on the dock* what are you doing here- S Its Orm, he wants to rage war on the surface-M Honestly…what's knew-S Its serious this time….King Orvax died a while ago and Orm is king now-M What do you want me to do about it?-S Vulko wants Arthur Curry to find the trident of Atlan and become the King of Atlantis to stop Orm…-M The trident has passed into myth… no one knows where that thing is -S Vulko seems to think it is anything but. He might know where to find it and we could really use your help…your powers. Your incredibly strong. Plus I have really missed my sister-M I have missed you to sister but I gave up on Atlantis when they killed our mother Mera…I'm not going back-S *Just then Arthur and his dad came to walk out to his car, I quickly dove into the ocean so Arthur wouldn't see me but I stayed close by to listen to this conversation* *Arthur sees Mera while taking his dad to his truck* Why are you here?-A Your half-brother, King Orm , Is about to declare war upon the surface world. Billions will die. Your people and mine. We must stop him-M And how do you propose we do that?-A *he puts his dad in the car* You are the first-born son of Queen Atlanna. The Throne is yours by birthright. The only way to stop this war and save both worlds is for you to take your rightful place as king-M You think if I just show up, Orm will give up the throne? I'm the bastard son of a queen your people executed. Trust me, I'm no king.-A I agree-M That's awesome-A *he throws a thumbs up to Mera and comes back around to the driver side of the car* But, Vulko seems to believe in you for some reason, and that's why I'm here. Vulko has learned of the location of the lost trident of Atlantis.-M Fairy tales…it's a myth-A It's not a myth. With the sacred trident, people will listen to you. You can then claim your birthright and dethrone Orm.-M My birthright? It died with my mother. But I'll promise you this, if Orm attacks, I'll treat him the same way your people treated her, with no mercy-A *he gets in his car and drives off. Mera jumps back into the ocean. I swim off before she can catch up to me….a while later the ocean started to rise…ships were being lifted to the surface and a huge tidal wave was getting ready to crash on the shore….Arthur drove faster and faster towards the lighthouse but a wave managed to get a hold of them….he gets knocked out of the car , he turns to swim back towards the car trying to find his dad, Mera came and created an air pocket around him and his dad and made the water retreat back into the ocean, Arthur grabbed his dad out of the car* Let me..-M *she runs over to them and pushes Arthur out of the way, she hovers her glowing hand over Thomas face and pulls the water out, Thomas wakes up coughing* You know, I don't even know your name-A *he says as he is holding his father* It's princess Y'Mera Xebella Challa..you may call me Mera…This was Orm's doing. The worst is yet to come-M *Another huge tidal wave was about to crash again* do something-A *Mera tries to make it go away but can't* I can't get it to go down, it's to big-M *Arthur grabs his dad and they are all three standing there, I am close and see what is about to happen, I run and slide in front of them, My eyes glow blue and my hair glows like blue fire, I push my hands towards the wave and it retreats in the opposite direction and the rest of it crashes around us* It's you…I remember you when I was younger…and you are all over the news. On that boat….and the bar-A *he says as he notices I'm wearing the same outfit as in the bar* The Elementalist-Thomas Sapphira-M you know her?-A She's my..-M *I cut Mera off* a friend-S * my eyes and hair return to normal and I turn to face them* Thank you for saving us-A No problem-S *I go to walk away, Arthur grabs my wrist* Wait-A You really enjoy grabbing my wrist. Don't you-S Please… come for some tea-Thomas *I pull my wrist away from Arthur * I guess I could-S *we all head back to the lighthouse…I walk in with Mera* please have a seat. I'll put on some tea-T *Arthur takes off his soaking wet shirt* So are you Atlantean too?-A *he puts another one on* Well…yeah-S You've been on the surface for a long time…what happened? I thought you weren't allowed to leave Atlantis-A I left Atlantis…the same day you saw me all those years ago for many reasons-S *he sits next to me and Thomas brings me and Mera tea but she doesn't drink hers* Tell me-A I can't…maybe some other time-S oh come on sapphire-A I have nothing to say to you-S ouch-A *he turns to Mera* So what do we need to do-A You need to come with me to Atlantis-M Fine-A You two have fun-S you're not coming?…your powers are incredible-A I can't -S Oh please Sapphire, I miss my…friend and we could use you-M If it will get you two to shut up…Fine- S We leave at first light then-M *Arthur takes us upstairs to a room* You two can stay here for the night-A We appreciate it-M Yeah…thanks I guess-S *I move past him, walking out the front door I stare at the damage done by Orms tidal waves* Orm is going to get what is coming to him-A oh you have no idea-S *Arthur picks up some fallen bricks* What are you doing?-S Trying to put it back together-A *I shake my head and earth bend the bricks and the all go back into their places* Fascinating-A *I shrug* Why don't you like me sapphire?-A I have my reasons-S Tell me them then-A Goodnight Arthur-S *I head back inside and go to bed*


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone, thank you for reading this far into my story! I just wanted to explain the layout a little bit. If you have noticed, after someone has said something it ends in a -A , -S , -M etc. This layout is to be more of like a script kind of format. Typically, if it is a new character, I say their full name first before I shorten it to a letter. A= Arthur, S=Sapphire, M=Mera, T=Thomas, O=Orm, V=Vulko, KN=King Nereus, QA=Queen Atlanna. I hope this helps with your reading… Enjoy Chapter 3, it's a bit of a long one. Again, I do not own anything but Sapphires character. The rest belongs to DC. _

The next day the three of us set out to the tallest cliff in the town.

What is it?-M This is the exact spot that Vulko gave me my first swimming lesson.-A Just so we are clear…I'll help you stop this war, then I'm done-A You and me both-S Maybe that's for the best-M

*Mera dives into the water, Arthur dives in after her,* this is not going to turn out well-S *I dive in, we all swim together to Meras hidden ship *

Couldn't you have hidden this somewhere less smelly-A Get in-M *Arthur and I both get in and we travel to the gate of Atlantis* What is the point of that-A It was before Atlantis was underwater-M *We get through the gate and to a sunken ship. The three of us go in * What is this?-A We created this place with an air pocket where we can meet..-M and the fishes won't get in-Vulko Vulko its good to see you-A *he puts his hand on vulkos shoulder* I wish the circumstances where different-V *Arthur moves and Vulko can now see me* *he's surprised* Your alive…you're here-V Does everyone know you-A well..sort of-S *Vulko comes up and hugs me tight* Good to see you too Vulko-S *Vulko goes behind the table* If we're going to prevent this war, you must dethrone him now-V How many times do I have to tell you, I don't want to be king-A You don't understand, once he is named Ocean master, it'll be too late. The power at his disposal will be unlike anything you've ever seen-M I'm from the surface. No one's going to take me seriously. Heck, I'd don't even know where to begin.-A By winning the hearts and minds of the people. By proving to them that you're worthy and retrieving this-V *Vulko unrolls a map showing a trident* *Arthur points to the trident behind him* I already got one of those-A*I laugh* so oblivious…-S Not like this one you don't. This is the lost trident of Atlantis-V Oh, I know the story-A its more than a story. Its real…it was forged by the greatest weapon master's in history. Crafted from Poseidon's steel for King Atlan, the first ruler of Atlantis. Legend says, the Trident was built with the power to command the sea.-V So what happened to it?-A One of our archeological teams uncovered this a few months ago. It's an ancient recording dating back to the first dynasty. I believe it contains Atlan's final message to his people and the whereabouts of the sacred Trident.-V What does it say?-A We don't know the tech is to old-M The cylinder bears the marking of the Deserter Kingdom. You must take it there and retrieve the message. The clue to Atlan's final resting place is inside this.-V * just then a team of Atlantean soldiers come in blasting the side of the ship and we all go flying, Arthur gets up and starts fighting, I stand and flick my wrist and a fire sword comes out from my hand and I help him fight. One of them catch me off guard and knock me onto my back and I go unconscious, Arthur fends them off for a while but one powerful one comes out and knocks him with a punch from his suit and he goes flying and down through the ship. Mera and Vulko go out the side of the ship and get back to the kingdom. They arrest me and Arthur and take us before the king*

They have Arthur chained by his neck, each of his arms and legs, the chain goes under the bar and several guards are holding the chains, floating above him. Mera sits in a chair near the throne and Orm in all his glory sits on his throne, they have me chained just like Arthur and I am right next to them.

Welcome to Atlantis Brother…I can't believe your finally here…I've heard so many stories about you…All these years I've been ashamed of my mother for defiling herself to a surface dweller…Ashamed I have a half breed brother who I wanted to drive my trident through…you must admit…-O *Arthur gets enough strength to pull himself forward but the gurads stop him right as he's inches from Orm* I'm conflicted-O you want conflict? You should let these chains off little brother and we will see who has conflict-A *I have my head down avoiding Orm from seeing my face* Now….who is this you have with you-O *he swims down to me* don't touch her!-A *he jerks towards Orm* She is Atlantean…that I can tell-O *Orm grabs my chin and lifts my head to look up at him…he immediately lets go and swims back* Sapphira Xebella Challa….You are wanted for high treason, for setting the kingdom ablaze and almost killing the king-O *Arthur looks at me confused, I look at him with pain in my eyes, like I'm sorry he had to find out this way* Sister!-M *Mera says as she's surprised to see me and swims forward but not past the level of the throne, King Nereus is there too* Daughter! I thought you were dead…You are alive I can't believe it. Don't hurt her ORM!-KN You will be killed just like your mother. for almost killing my father-O * hes in my face* I wish I would have-S *I metal bend out of the chains and wrap them around his throat, the guards zap me and I float down in front of Arthur, he stares at me hurt and confused, Orm holds his neck* Take her away-O *they chain me again and take me away* Your raging war on the surface and I will stop you-A Are you invoking the combat of the kings?-O Call it whatever you want. I call it an ass-whooping.-A Well then perhaps that's how we shall proceed…Prepare him for the ring of fire-O The ring of what-A *they take him to an armory and Vulko comes swimming in as Arthur is putting on armor* How could you be so foolish as to let Orm bait you into a fight?-V It seems to me that'll solve all our problems. I beat him in battle, the war's over. I'm going home.-A You're a formidable fighter on land, but here you're out of your element literally. Orm has spent his entire life underwater, training to be a warrior, training to be the best. -V You taught me how to fight.-A Let's see if you remember anything.-V *he throws a trident at him and Arthur catches it with his palms on either side and throws it at the wall* Very good-V How's sapphire-A She's as good as she can be, being a fugitive of the throne-V I can't believe she is Meras sister and was a princess…what happened to make her do all that-A I will let her tell you that story when she wants to-V I hope I will get to hear it-A well considering your about to fight in a battle of the death and she's going to be executed…you may not get to-V *hes angry and sad at the same time, Orm comes in *Down here we have a legend called the Karathen. An ancient sea monster so powerful that even King Atlan himself feared it. So he imprisoned it, in the depths of the ocean. And it that abyss, the creature bides its time waiting to rise again. Atlantis has been lying in wait. And now the beast has awakened-O You know, there was a time when I wanted to meet you more than anything, get to know my little brother, let him know that he wasn't alone. Then we ran in together. If only I'd known what a dick you would turn out to be-A You were the reason our mother was executed, and I've hated you for it ever since. But I do not want to kill you, Arthur. I'm going to give you one chance. Go home. Do not ever come back to Atlantis. You are not going to win this. A war is coming to the surface, whether you like or not. And I am bringing the wrath of the Seven Seas with me.-O You know I can't let that happen, I also can't let you kill Sapphire.-A I know..-O. *they start the drums and Orm puts on his headgear and bursts into the arena and everyone cheers, Arthur puts on his helmet* Shit-A *he burst up to the arena and everyone starts shouting "Traitor" and booing, They have me in a cage, with my hands and feet bound, but up next to Mera and King Nereus, Arthur looks at me and I turn my head away from him, Arthur and Orm stand on the platform* You have my mother's Trident. Powerful, but flawed like her. I wield my father's and it has never known defeat-O *he launches into the air and comes down with the trident on Arthur he blocks it and they begin to fight* I have vowed to Queen Atlanna to protect him…this isn't a battle…it's an execution-V *Mera turns to me and nods, I break free of the chains and metal bend the cage around the guards* When will you guys ever learn…I can use any element I see fit..putting me in chains will only hold me for so long-S *Mera swims off ripping off her gown and tiara, Orm had just broken Arthurs trident into two pieces* I am the one true king-O *he launches into the water again but I blast him with a force of water lifting him up and then slamming him down into the platform, hes coughing and all the water drain around him, hes not in water anymore, I swim down to Arthur* Mera is getting the ship-S How did you…-A shut up and follow me-S *we swim up to where Mera swings by with the ship and opens the hatch* are you waiting for an invitation?-M *he swims in and I get in the back, she flies us through the water and the kings guards are coming after us in there manta ray ships* Heads up, we got a bogey on our six!-A What does that even mean?-M Bad guys behind us.-A Why didn't you just say that?-S Bad guys behind us!-A *he squeals, I shake my head, Orm flies up next to us and hes hurt that Mera is the one piloting the ship, we blast forward and head over the wall, we get shot down and are spinning towards the lava* we are not dead yet. I'm hoping he will think we are-M *we all get out right before the ship crashes into the lava and we swim towards a pod of whales, Arthur holds his hand out* what are you doing?-S Something that worked for Pinocchio-A Who-M Never mind get in. get in. Come on!-A *we get inside the whales mouth* great so we're getting eaten-M Shut up Mera-S *he laughs and whale moans* she said the coast is clear-A *we swim out onto shore, and head to a plane* Good thinking back there-S thanks..-A *I walk ahead of them, and he walks up near Mera* what is her problem with me-A It's a long story-M Seems to be a lot of that with her-A *we get into a plane, Arthur tells the piolet where to go and we start flying to the Sahara Desert, Mera gets a little sick* Are you okay?-M I've never been so high up. We're so far from home-M Live a little sister-S *she throws a book at me* Hey!-S At least you have a home-A Not anymore. I can never go back. I betrayed everything when I saved you two from the Coliseum…If I go back now, I would be sacrificed for the Trench. Even my own father wouldn't take me back-M Well, you know, look on the brightside. Now you don't have to marry someone that you're not in love with-A *I look at Arthur and Mera, Mera looks at me* I wouldn't have to marry him if it wasn't for Sapphire leaving so long ago-M Why?-A She's the oldest…she would have been Orm's wife…and actually she still has to be now that she's back…They will pick that rule over what she did. Orm wasn't going to execute her, he was just trying to mess with you-M You know I couldn't have stayed..they would have executed me just like mom-S *Arthur looks at me* oh-A We're here-S Hey, is there anything nearby?-A Nothing but deserts for hundreds of miles, mate-Cargo Piolet Nothing but deserts-A Hes wrong!-M *Mera jumps out of the plane,* Mera, no!-A She just jumped without a parachute!-Piolet Redheads, you got to love them-A *he turns to me* ready?-A whatever-S *we both jump out, I use airbending to float gently down and land near Mera, Arthur crashes into the sand laughing* Your crazier than I thought-A *we all laugh, We walk through the desert * One of the tribes of Atlantis broke off and settled here when the region was still an inland sea. When the water dried up, they perished along with it-M Perished ? Yeah , that's great.-A We're getting close now-M To what , dying of thirst-A you thirsty?-S * I hold my hand up to the sky and turn my wrist and it rains on Arthur, he shakes his head, I make it disappear* now I'm wet-A *I blow a gust of wind at Arthur drying him off* thanks-A *he blows sand out of his mouth* I know you're here to help me work up here. Why don't you look around, we are lost! You see that over there? Hey, what is that? Nada. This place's a wasteland.-A You're the one who call this wasteland a home-M This isn't my home!-A *he yells but then falls through the sand* He found it-M of course he did-S *we both jump down the hole and slide down a long tunnel, Mera is about to fly over the edge, I bend the earth to give her a ledge, focusing too much on saving her I'm about to fall in the cavern but Arthur grabs my wrist and hoists me up, he climbs up* That was awesome!-A *I punch him and give him a "really?" look* You and I have different definitions of "Awesome"-S thanks sis for saving me-M That's what I do-S *we end up in the hall of armory* Check this place out. This is bad-ass!-A This is the hall of Armory where the legend say Atlann's Trident was forged-M I don't think they're a legend anymore-A *he says kicking the stone mold the trident was forged in* *we head over to a stone contraption covered in cob webs and sand, Mera pulls the device out of her bag and places it in the center and locks it in* Nothing-S Of course it's not working. It's been sitting here collecting dust since before the Sahara was a desert-A Since before the Sahara was a desert-S thank you for repeating what I just said-A * Mera and I give each other a look* it's completely dried out. You do your best thinking when you're not thinking at all, hold still-M *Mera pulls a drop of water out of Arthur and plops it on the device and it starts to open* Show off. I could've just peed on it-A *I shake my head* your disgusting-S No I'm brilliant-A *I push him and he laughs, The device places a hologram of King Atlan and tells us where to find the trident* We can't let Orm find it-S You're right-M *she smashes it to the ground* Hey wait!-A What-M Shouldn't we have written it down first?-A I memorized it. Sapphire?-M Same…you?-S Oh. Oh yea, totally-A What did it just say?-S Something, something trident-A *The ground shakes, Arthur pulls me back as the ground opens revealing the bottle, I look down at Arthur holding my hand, we hesitate and then we leave and get a plane to Sicily*


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry for the delay in posting. It's the last month of semester and I am trying to balance school and work. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter in When water meets fire. Now when the story gets to the end of the Aquaman movie I do plan to continue the story. I hope you enjoy and keep reading!

We walk around town, Mera is exploring and I'm walking with Arthur, Mera grabs roses and smells them…then eats them* Mera!-S *with a mouthful* whatt-M You're not supposed to…-S *Arthur takes a bite of the rose* you guys are crazy-S *he laughs, and gives me flowers* I am not eating these-S Come on-A * I give them back to him and walk away towards the fountain* She is never going to like me is she?-A Probably not..-M *I am standing at the fountain where a little girl is watching the water fall, Arthur hands me a coin, I hand it to the little girl and she throws it into the fountain * *I wave my hand and dolphins made of water jump around and she giggles, I look at Arthur and he laughs* That was sweet-A *I shrug* I think what we are looking for is up there-A *he points to where a group of statues are overlooking the water on a cliff, We all follow up to the top where the statues are, by process of elimination Arthur figures out which one to place the bottle in, he steps down* Have a look!-A *I stand up there and look, I slip and he catches me* Thank …You…-S *I get cut off by an explosion, we get thrown, A guy in a black high tech suit with red bug eyes jumps up, and Bunch of kings guards in red jump up surrounding Mera and I * Mera and Sapphira you are both wanted for high treason-Guard *Arthur gets blasted by the guy in black * Arthur!-S * I run in his direction but get cut off by guards* *Arthur and Black Manta start fighting, Mera and I look at each other and start fighting the other guards, I step towards them pushing my hand towards them and stomping my foot on the ground, stone rises up underneath them and throws two of them off the cliff, we continue to fight…a group of Atlantean soldiers surround me, My eyes glow and hair changes, I pull water from the fountain nearby creating a wall of water around me, I spin it outwards taking out the soldiers, A while later Mera and I defeated our guards, we look for Arthur and see him throwing a chain with two concreate balls at Black manta, he explodes and falls into the ocean, Arthur collapses and we run to him, I have him in my lap* stay with us Arthur..-S There tracking mer..a-A What?-S They are tracking your sister-A *he passes out, I look at her and she is confused but then grabs her bracelet that Orm had given her off her wrist and slams it against the ground shattering it* You are so naïve little sister…-S I didn't think he would go so far as to track me-M When will you learn…We need to get going…there could be more-S *We get Arthur onto the boat, Mera wraps him in seaweed and sits at the front of the boat, we make the boat go with our powers, she keeps it going* You think Arthur is okay?-S Yeah..he should be fine after a while. I'm worried about what we have ahead of us-M We are a team Mera…we can do this-S I'm surprised you even want to help Arthur…-M Hes growing on me. I just want Atlantis out of Orm's hands-S We all do….what would you have done if you would have had to marry him-M Probably leave again-S Reasonable..-M *I shrug, I play with a little fireball in my hand and Mera is playing her flute* Orm has always been awful and I like my life on the surface, yeah it's been pretty lonely but I enjoy helping people in trouble-S That's good. I have missed you like crazy sister. Dad just isn't the same without you around-M Well…after this is all over, maybe I will come back…only if Arthur takes the throne. Because no way would I be welcome back with open arms without him-S Well, lets hope he can do this-M I'm sure he can-S

A while later as the sun was setting. Arthur wakes up, takes off some of the seaweed that Mera had wrapped him in, he puts on his shirt and comes to the front of the ship with us

Umm did you steal a boat-A Are the boats at the marina not for public use?-M No…they belong to people-A *I facepalm and let out a sigh*Arthur sits next to me* Those were Orm's elite commandoes…but that one in black…who was he-S I have never seen him before-M He was a pirate…he blames me for his father's death-A he picked a dangerous line of trade-S I had a chance to save him..and I didn't , now I made an enemy and he could have hurt you and it would have been my fault-A well he didn't…and its behind us now-S Sapphire…I think you did get hurt-M *she points to my back and I Have cut across my shoulder blade, my shirt is ripped* ehh its nothing-S *Arthur turns me around so he can see my back* Sapphire…really?-A *I stand up* I'm find. It stopped bleeding a while ago…the journey ahead of us should concern you more-S Are you sure you're okay sapphire-A I'm fine Arthur-S *I go off to the other side of the boat and waterbended the water over to my shoulder blade and it glows and heals my cut*

*It gets darker, the trench creatures start coming out, Mera blasts one away with water, a couple swarm me and I make a fire ball in my hand they jump back…I take out a few, Arthur comes and throws a spear and it goes through three of them, he swings them around and knocks down all the ones on the pole* Quick inside!-A *he pulls me inside with Mera, he breaks a flare and shoves them in their faces, We get outside* ready to jump?-A *he grabs my hand and I grab Meras and we dive all the way through the trench and to the bright light* That thing is going to tear us apart-A It's our only choice-M *we all go through but get pulled apart* Sapphire! Arthur!-M Sapphire!-A Mera!-S *I get pulled out first and I'm floating in water by myself, next thing I know I'm on the beach, someone towering over me, Arthur burst through the water* Sapphire!-A *Mera comes up to and they both run up to the beach, the person pulls off there mask, Arthur and Mera stop, Queen Atlanna turn towards them, Arthur runs up and stops, she run towards him* Arthur?-QA Mom-A *They hug hard, I stand up, WE follow Queen Atlanna into her area she's been living in a cave with waterfall* King Orvax sacrificed to the trench, I fought my way through like you did and I have been here ever since-QA You've been here for 20 years?-M Tell me…is your dad…is he-QA He still walks to the end of the dock, every morning, every day waiting for you…Why did you never come back-A Because ..the portal you came through won't let you return…unless you have the trident-QA then we will fight…together-M No…The Karathen will not let you through…only the true king can get it-QA * Arthur looks at me and back to his mom with a worried look in his face* You're afraid-QA Yes.-A Good. You're ready.-QA Atlantis has always had a king, now it needs something more-S What could be greater than a king?-A. A hero. A king fights only for its nation, but you fight for everyone.-QA *Arthur looks at Mera, and then to me and his mom, he leaves and goes down pass the waterfall*

Sapphira….how are you…how is Cordelia-QA she's…dead. King Orvax killed her-S I…I am so sorry. It's all my fault-QA yes it is…but I've learned to forgive Arthur…and I'm trying to forgive you-S Thank you sapphire-QA *she hugs me, we hear something come up from the water and turn, Arthur steps out with King Atlan's suit and the gold trident* Let's get out of here-A *I smile* The one true king-QA You did it Arthur, I can't believe it-S I know. It's crazy-A So how do we get out of here-S On the Karathen-A *We take the Karathen to the battle of Atlantis*


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello Everyone, I hope you have enjoyed reading thus far. Since I posted Chapter 4, I had a lot going on. I was preparing for finals and finishing up work to start a new job. An unexpected event happened at my campus and thus our finals became optional. Posting a new chapter was the least of my worries but I decided it was time to post a chapter for you all. As always, I don't own anything except my creation of Sapphire and the plot after the end of the Aquaman movie. Everything else belongs to DC**_

Arthur is riding the Karathen, he commands all the creatures to attack, I swim up to him as he gets off and is almost taken out by 5 manta ray ships, I water blast them into explosion, he swims up to me * This battle has to end. There will be no Atlantis to save if this continues-S Your right-A I'll get Mera to talk to our dad and get him to stop this…you can defeat Orm…-S And what if I can't-A He beat you in his element last time…This time make him fight in yours-S *He grabs me and pulls me to him and we kiss* Uhhh what was the plan again-A The plan is not to get killed-S Right. Good plan…don't get killed-A *I laugh and speed off towards King Nereus and Mera, Arthur starts fighting Orm and brings him to the surface, I take out the guards protecting King Nereus with a blast of water* Let her through-KN Father…please. I know you think this war is necessary but Arthur has the trident…He is our king by our most sacred law-S *he nods and we go to the surface, Mera goes to get Vulko, Arthur does the water spin with the trident, Orm gets knocked down, they keep fighting and eventually Arthur breaks his trident* Kill me! Do it!-O NO! That is enough killing-QA Mom-O My son-QA * *they hug and then take Orm away, I come down onto the top of the ship* Atlantis! This day started in bloodshed. Let it end in joy. I present you Arthur…King of Atlantis-S *they cheer, he pulls me to his side* So what do I do now?-A Be their King-S *he kisses my forehead* This is going to be fun!-A * I laugh*

We all headed back to Atlantis, Arthur swims around, Queen Atlanna went back to see Thomas. Arthur meets up with me and sits upon the throne

This is going to be weird-A I'm sure you can do it -S *I stand next to him; he pulls me down and sits me on his lap* With you by my side. I know I can-A *I smile * you are so cheesy, want to explore the palace?-S sure-A *we walk through the palace * sapphire?-A yeah?-S I have been wondering when you will tell me what happened with you-A when?-S you know when…after they exiled my mom right before you ran away-A come…I guess it's time to tell you, you are the king now-S *I pull him by his hand to a room* Where are we going-A You'll see…I wonder if it is still here-S *We walk down to a room that used to be mine when Queen Atlanna let me stay with her, it's still completely scorched and all black* Was this you? Orm said you set the kingdom on fire-A yes…this was my room-S Why…why did you do it?-A King Orvax had just sacrificed your mom to the trench and he called in my mother to the throne. He hated her. She knew all of your moms secrets and about you.-S Sapphire…what happened-A *he pulls me to him but I break out of his grip* King Orvax killed my mother where she stood…* I have tears in my eyes* I turned to rage and set the entire palace on fire…and ran away because they wanted me dead. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction-S I….I am so sorry-A I used to hate you.*I turn away from him* When I saw you on that dock I wanted to kill you where you stood but I knew I shouldn't…when you called out to me I knew I had to leave so I ran off -S I don't blame you. I am so sorry this happened to you-A*he turns me around to him and hugs me* It's in the past Arthur. Please don't ever ask me about it again-S I promise I won't. Are you still mad with me -A no…i forgave you and your mom when I saw how bad you wanted to defeat Orm and make Atlantis right again -S Good…I couldn't bear the thought of you upset with me -A *I smile, Your so corny-S you know it -A. *we go back to our room, I sit on a bench near the window* I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to lock me away…for what I did…lord knows the people hate me-S *Arthur sits on the edge of the bed* Sapphire…I could never. Between you and me they deserved what you did to them…I also don't think the people hate you I'm sure it will take time-A


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay. Here is another chapter, enjoy! As always sapphires character belongs to me…everything else belongs to DC**

Several months go by.

I turn over in bed and Arthur is up on his arm. Hello my queen -A technically not your queen yet…-S Well you better be…The people are asking questions -A Well of course they are-S Come with me-A*He pulls me out of bed and we swim through Atlantis to the edge of a cliff underwater* Could you…you know bring us to the top with land?-A *I raise an eyebrow* What for?-S You'll see-A *I stomp the ground and raise my hands up to the air and a column of rock brings us to the surface, the sun is rising and we are in the middle of the ocean * Okay so what are we doing here-S Sapphire…Since I was little and I saw you on the beach all those years ago…I knew I had to know who you were-A You probably wouldn't have wanted to back then-S *He shakes his head and laughs* As I grew up I trained with Vulko, became who I am today and finally ran into you on the docks at that boat explosion scene…you saved that little girl and those people-A I remember-S You didn't want anything to do with me…You were at the tavern after I saved the submarine …Then I finally met you when you saved My dad and Meras life-A I know Arthur-S Just shut up-A *he laughs* And I couldn't imagine ever being without you ….Will you become Queen of Atlantis and be my wife?-A *He gets down on one knee* *I shake my head* Of course Arthur-S Cheeeooo-A *He stands up and picks me up spinning me and we kiss*

Lets go see my parents-A Sure..-S *We dive into the water and swim at Atlantean speed to his parents lighthouse on the water, *we swim together to the dock and we jump up onto it, Arthur is giddy with excitement * what is the matter with you..your crazy -S crazy excited-A you're a mess-S *he laughs* yeah yeah-A *we get up to the door and Queen Atlanna opens the door before Arthur even knocks * my son. Sapphire. What brings you here we've missed you-QA *we come inside, we are all standing in the kitchen. I pull myself up to sit on the counter top , Arthur puts his arm around me * good to see you again Sapphire. Arthur. You look like a kid in a candy shop -T were getting married!-A That explains it..congratulations-T oh how wonderful!-QA *she claps and hugs me* I knew you'd be the one -QA *I laugh, Arthur picks me up off the counter and sets me on the floor, we all go sit on the couch * This great. Sapphire I am so glad you put what happened in the past and can marry my son-QA yeah…-S *I pause, but then get up and walk out to the dock* mom. Don't -A what? -QA please don't mention that anymore -A Your right. I probably shouldn't…How's Orm?-QA he's in the jail. Refuses to talk to anyone. I've tried many times -A give him time -QA. Well we should be getting back -A Yes of course. We will see you soon-T *Arthur walks out and walk down the dock* Want to go get a drink before we go back ?-A You read my mind-S *we get in Arthur truck that his dad got fixed and go to the bar, I order a bourbon* my kind of girl-A *he laughs and orders the same* I am sorry my mother brought it up-A Its whatever..she didn't know-S *we are having a good time when the wall gets blasted , we fly in different directions and I land on my back * son of a -S Aquaman. We meet again…who's this…your girlfriend…how cute…you should probably say goodbye-BM *he picks me up by the neck* sapphire!-A *he stands up and grabs his trident* No no Aquaman…you make a move and your girlfriend dies-BM you messed with the wrong girlfriend-S *my hair turns fire red and my eyes glow orange, I lean my head back and a blast of fire radiates from me, he drops me and goes flying * what the hell…you b-BM *Arthur sacks him with the trident and he goes flying outside, he runs over to me and pulls me up* are you okay?-A fine-S *we run out there, he continues to blast us with his plasma blasts , I grab a hold of the blast as it comes at us and spin around throwing it back at him* dam-A *he smiles* my girl-A *he fights with Black manta * this ends now -A not just yet-BM *he presses a button and an Atlantean spear comes out of his suit and straight into my back , I fall on the ground , Arthur turns and runs to me, Black manta runs off* he's getting away -S *I struggle to sit-up* stop stop -A *he holds his hand on my wound* lets get you back to my house -A *he carries me to the car and speeds home to the lighthouse * Mom mom!-A *he comes in carrying me* what…Sapphire. Get her to the couch -QA *he lays me on the couch* how do we heal her?-A *Arthur is angry and freaking out* Arthur fine-S *I pass out* damn it -A *he pushes books and glasses off the table and they shatter on the ground* Arthur your rage isn't going to help her …get her to Mera. She will know what to do. This happened to sapphire once before when she was little.-QA what are you talking about -A just do it. Trust me -QA *he nods and takes me. He swims so fast straight to Atlantis , he bursts into the throne room where Vulko and Mera are waiting* what the hell happened-M Black Manta is Alive! He caught us off guard. She fought so well …we almost had him when he surprised us with an Atlantean spear from his suit stabbed her in the back. My mom said you'd know what to do-A. When sapphire was little she was playing with my spear and it stabbed her in the leg. She had lost a lot of blood but we figured out how to save her -V Do anything you can -A *I wake up briefly* Arthur…-S I'm here -A *I pass out again* Hurry Mera-A *Mera presses a button and a clear chamber, almost like an enclosed bathtub comes out and they place me in it, they lower the temperature of the water inside really low* what are you doing?-A The water will get cold enough for her body to tell her she needs to warm up and heal. Water heals her but it has to be cold and she has to be able to do it -V *in the clear chamber, my hair and eyes start to glow fiery and then a flash, my eyes turn to blue and my hair stops glowing* what happened ?-A she should be done. Usually after the flash she wakes up and is all healed-M give her time -V *moments later my eyes open and Mera opens the chamber, the water comes out and I fall out, Arthur rushes to my side and picks me up * thank god your okay-A did you get Manta?-S no..he got away, You were dying -A Sorry… thank you…-S *he puts his hands on either side of my face and kisses me * Don't ever scare me like that again -A Don't plan to -S *he helps me up* thank you Vulko…thank you sis -S of course -M *Arthur takes me to our room, I lay on the bed. I have my hand where my wound used to be * still hurt ?-A yeah-S yeah mine in my shoulder hurts from time time -A *he sits down next to me * We have to get Manta…he will hurt so many people-S There's no we sapphire, you are staying here-A The hell I'm not…that son of a b…he almost killed me…I plan to kill him-S He could hurt you again..I cant have that-A Arthur…stop being so protective and let me help you… You need me-S Your right..I do…alive-A Arthur…-S End of discussion-A Whatever!-S


	7. Chapter 7

A couple weeks later, Manta is spotted trying to take treasure from a sunken Atlantean ship, Arthur rushes out there to the scene.

You're going to be stopped this time …You almost killed Sapphire and I'm done with you-A we will see about that -BM *Arthur and black manta fight, Arthur is pushing on him with his trident across his neck* why would you even touch her -A she's someone you care about most…you killed my father. So, I shall kill her -BM *he pushes harder* that will never happen-A.*they burst to the surface on top of mantas ship, they continue fighting. Unexpectantly Manta flips Arthur in his back with a plasma blast and stabs him with his sword* you will never defeat me -BM *an incredible charge of electricity comes out of nowhere and zaps Manta sliding him across the ship, Arthur looks in the direction it came from, I'm walking up , charges of lightning all over me , my eyes blue *. Sapphire… I told you not to come -A *I'm completely ignoring him and continue to zap Manta, we fight at close range, throwing punches left and right. Manta charges up his plasma blast, he goes to shoot it and I take the energy from it. Placing my hands on his helmet, I take the energy* how. How are you doing this -BM don't ever underestimate me Manta-S you shouldn't underestimate me -BM *he blasts me at close range, and I fly back into the water, Arthur throws his trident so hard at Manta it pierces him* Finally. I am rid of you -A *he pulls his spear out and dives into the ocean, he blasts in the water down to where I'm lying on bottom of the sea floor * sapphire…sapphire…why didn't you listen to me-A *he carries me to one of the ships and we head back to the palace, he lays me on a table, pushes the hair out of my face* please wake up -A *I sit up slowly, my hand on my face* Damn…that suit packs a punch -S Cheeehooo -A *he hugs me so hard * I am so glad you are okay -A *I try pushing away but he hugs me tighter, I laugh* that was badass…where did that power come from-A I followed you…and when I saw you were losing…I didn't want to lose you too-S *I touch his, still bleeding, wound * oh yeah…-A *he pulls away and sits next to me, I hover my hand over his wound and the water glows around it and heals*. How-A Arthur I have powers like you wouldn't imagine…fire…earth…water…air. And everything in between. I can take energy…but I can also give it away too-S *he gives me a kiss on the forehead* you amaze me every day-A *I smile* If you want…I can show you -S I would love to see that-A *we go to a training area, there's targets in front of us, Arthur throws his trident and it hits a bullseye* Childs play-S * I laugh, I open my hand and form a fire ball, I throw it and it smolders the bullseye* I think you'd make a great edition to the justice league-A *he picks me up* the justice what?-S Do you remember when the world was almost taken over by Steppenwolf-A vaguely…-S well me and 5 others did that…Bruce calls us the Justice league…there is flash, cyborg, wonder women, batman, and superman-A I'd love to meet them-S *Arthur gets a message from Bruce* well perfect-A *he grabs by hand and we burst through the water to Gotham city, to a large mansion*

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter…I still have at least one more chapter left. I do plan to continue writing…but it may take longer to get something put out…So follow my story so you get notifications for when I post next. Thank you so much for reading this far._


	8. Chapter 8

*Arthur opens the large door and we walk through, he has his arm around my waist and a guy walks up to us* Arthur…good to see you again-Bruce This is sapphire-A I know who she is…The elementalist…your power is..-B incredible-A * I smile and shake bruces hand* Sapphire is fine-S Where is the others?-A They are all in here-B *he pushes open big doors to everyone sitting around a large table* Hello Sapphire, I'm Diana it's so nice to finally meet you-D *she hugs me* Hey sapphire!-Barry *Barry waves * I'm Barry-Barry How does everyone know who I am?-S Well we have been following your adventures the past couple years-Bruce Your work is incredible…I'm Clark-Clark *he shakes my hand* It's nice to meet you guys…so why are we here Arthur-S Bruce called me in…and I thought you should come with-A We just wanted to congratulate you on defeating Black Manta finally…he was becoming a real pain-Bruce Oh well Sapphire did most of the work….she sucked out all of the energy from his suit-A No way…that is so cool!-Barry * I laugh* yeah something like that-S Sapphire we would love to see your powers in action-Clark Oh I don't know about that-S Pleaseeeee-Barry Fine…What do you want me to do-S Bruce…throw your throwing stars at her..-A are you sure about that?-Bruce Just do it-S *he nods, and walks a bit away from me and throws three at a time with the flick of his wrist, I stomp on the ground and a wall of rock comes up in front of me and stops the throwing stars* Oh come on that was kind of lame. You just blocked it-Barry *he zooms up in front of me, I create a fireball in my hand and throw it towards the unlit lanterns and they all light up in a row* Okay…more cool-Barry *we all laugh* I could do a lot more but…not really the place for that-S In other news….Sapphire and I are getting married-A That's amazing Arthur-Diana Congratulations man-Bruce Lets have a celebration -Barry No…we don't need-S Yes, good idea Barry, we can have it at the Wayne mansion-Bruce * we head to the Wayne mansion and they set up for the party, Diana and I go out on the town to find dresses to wear to the celebration*

Its so nice to finally have another women in the group-D Your telling me-S *we laugh* I have to admit, I am glad to see Arthur so happy, he has always been so brooding and lonely all the time…I am glad you came into his life sapphire-D Me too Diana, I never would have thought that Id end up with him after both of our past lives…but it's like we were meant to be together-S Its wonderful-D *we try on dresses in this one store * What about this one?-S *I turn around to show Diana, it's a dark blue floor-length dress with openings at the waist on either side, lined with diamonds* It's beautiful-D *She comes out with a floor-length red dress* Yours is so pretty-S Thank you-D *we laugh and take pictures together and later checkout and head back to the mansion to get ready*

The party starts downstairs Diana and I wait at the tops of the spiral staircase.

You first-D no you go-S Sapphire this all is for you and Arthur. You go-D*I laugh* fine-S *I walk down the stairs with Arthur greeting me at the bottom* You look gorgeous-A Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself-S *I lock my arm in his, we take to the middle of the ballroom and dance together. We step apart , he spins me around and pulls me back to him* This is wonderful…nice and relaxing -S your telling me-A I can't wait to marry you-S me either-A *he gives me a kiss* *I lay my head on his chest and we dance until the music stops, we go and sit down at a table with Bruce, Barry, Diana, and Clark* Sapphire you look beautiful-Barry Thank you Barry-S So tell me about yourself…how was growing up in Atlantis-Bruce Id rather not talk about it-S Oh common-B Well I watched as they executed Arthur's mom….and then my mother. Almost killed the king and then ran way and lived on the surface for the rest of the time until my sister came and got us to save Atlantis-S *all of their faces are shocked* Sapphire I am so…sorry-Bruce Just drop it-S * I get up and go stand outside on the balcony* I really am sorry Arthur. I didn't mean to offend her-B Its okay man…It's a touchy subject for her…she was very close to her mother -A I can see that…-Barry I'm surprised she didn't blame you-Bruce Oh trust me…she did at first. She honestly hated me for a long time-A How did you guys become a thing then?-Barry Not sure. Things just kind of happened…I am going to go check on her-A *Arthur stands from the table and comes outside to the balcony* Hey I am sorry your mother got brought up again-A It just never stops, I wish people would just leave it alone-S I'm sorry Saph-A Its whatever at this point-S Come back to the party-A *he pulls me with him back to the party, just then several canasters of tear gas burst through the windows and start releasing it* Everyone get out of here-Clark *everyone leaves except Barry, Bruce, Diana, Clark , and cyborg* *I bend the gas into it disappears* What kind of attack was this?-Diana Not sure-Bruce


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay in posting more story. Been busy with life. Finally had some inspiration. I hope you enjoy….Everything is owned by DC or Marval. I own Sapphires character and the events that don't happen in the movies. **

*A team comes in and starts attacking us, I throw fireballs at them, everyone else fights, someone is about to shoot Arthur* Arthur! Watch out!-S *he dodges it, they all suddenly leave* that was weird-Barry What did they want?-Diana *they look around* where is sapphire?-A *the team of people took me away* We will find her Arthur-D *she puts her hand on his shoulder* I just got her back…-A

*In a dark cage, they have my hands bound behind my back and legs tied together, I'm sitting on the ground* Hello?...anybody?-S *I get no response, I hear footsteps walking to my cell* Hello Sapphire- Women. Katerina? Why did you capture me?...you could have just called-S More fun this way-K What do you want with me?-S I was told to bring you in…we need some help-K Why would shield need my help?-S Things are happening to earth…we are creating a group of individuals with powers that could protect earth-K ….and why did you need to kidnap me? Arthur is going to be pissed…the justice league…might come also-S we aren't worried about them…we have an agent headed there now to talk with Arthur. We would like his help too-K

*Back at the party, they are all sitting at a table, Agent Furry walks in* Who are you-Bruce Nick Furry. Director of shield. We required Sapphire assistance to help with protecting earth-NF I must see her-A you will….We need you as well Arthur-NF *Arthur leaves with Fury, he brings Arthur to my cell, Arthur runs in and has his hands on the bars* Sapphire-A hey-S Why do they have you in here-A To make sure she was going to work for us..-K I will…let me out-S *Kat nods and unlocks my cage and I step out, Arthur picks me up and kisses me* What is all of this?-A This is Katerina, or Kat…she was a good friend of mine growing up on land. Kat works for a group called shield…They are almost like the FBI but deal with more supernatural or extraterrestrial -S oh…and they want us to help?-A yes…-NF *we get taken to a round table and we have a seat, fury hands us files on the avengers* Oh…don't tell me Rogers is going to be a part of this?-S Steve Rogers is the first avenger. Of course he is..don't let your past together mess up what we have here-NF what past?-A Steve and I were really good friends and worked together on some missions…we've had a history together…Ended weird…he thought I died…so this will be interesting-S


End file.
